The present invention relates to sporting equipment and more particularly to improvements in or relating to the design of golf clubs, hereinafter referred to as clubs.
With known designs of clubs the weight, for any given weight of club, tends to be concentrated at the head of the club and whilst for the professional player this weight is controllable during striking of the ball for the amateur player the ball is often wrongly struck.
The invention provides a golf club which is much easier to use than previous known golf clubs by reducing the moment of inertia about the wrist-cock axis relative to a prior art golf club to thereby enable better control to be achieved in the second critical part of the golfer's swing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a club with a weight distribution which enables the amateur player to strike the ball with greater accuracy and greater consistency.